


【路人鱼】7/11

by Salypor



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salypor/pseuds/Salypor
Summary: Relationship:Mr.Who/Mesut Özil分级：nc17Warning：*产卵器使用*极度雷*重度OOC*内容可能引起不适





	【路人鱼】7/11

我欣赏他被捆绑的样子。

刚训练结束的身体火热绵软，大量的运动消耗了德国人大半的体力，他跨入浴室前我抓住了这条不听话的鲷鱼，仅用了三分力气和两个吻就把他安抚在桌上，扒下了他身上累赘的衣物。

桌子是木质的，选购时梅苏特选了最普通的原木色，木板躺上去的感觉应该不舒服，他叫着我的名字发出呵斥，我完全没有给予理会，自顾自地用提前准备的皮铐把他双手锁在两边桌腿，腿部选择了脚腕和大腿相贴的捆绑姿势，逼迫他双腿大张暴露出私密的下体。

今天我想玩一些不同的花样，于是前期的准备变得比过往繁琐许多，但为了更好地品尝他的味道，所以我不在乎。

我并不与他接吻，只为了听到更多不满的声音，准备好的润滑剂挤在他腰腹部，像给甜甜圈点缀巧克力糖浆一样淋在德国人仍无反应的性器上，他被冰冷的水液惊到，浑身打了个颤，嘴里蹦出一两个德语单词。出于个人对他性格的理解，即使不懂德语我也能大概猜到这些词的意思，手上的动作加重一些，手掌蹭着润滑液抹过他身上的肌肉，爱抚他因为恢复训练而变深的肤色。

手掌逐渐来到他的小腹，手上虚虚握起沉睡的阴茎，只需要上下套弄几个来回他便开始发出低吟，我熟悉他的一切，包括如何动作才能唤醒他的情欲。手指的动作间润滑剂带着水声，我明白怎么弄出更夸张的响声，这样能让他感到羞耻，我喜欢看他羞耻心发作的样子。美味极了。

一手环弄着他勃起的阴茎，另一手连阴囊也不放过，用几根手指轻轻揉捏那个囊袋，他发出沉腻的呻吟，头不受控制地往后仰去又被桌面挡住动作。

被体温暖热的润滑液淌过德国人的会阴部，我手指往下滑，搔弄几下，他的声音一下子变大了。他的这个样子完全满足了我的愉悦感，手指来回揉弄那个紧闭的穴口，两根手指并排着一点点插进去，穴肉紧紧咬着我的手指，我举起那个塑料瓶子把更多的润滑剂挤在手指上，借着手指送进他紧热的身体里。

他吃痛，大口喘息起来，借由这个放松自己的下身，这些我都看到了，却不想太过宠溺他，有时让他吃点苦头才能让他感受到我的爱意。

手指的进出越来越顺利，打成白沫的润滑剂沾在他的穴口衬着那里的嫩肉，我已经硬得不行，但还不是时候，他可以更美味。

德国人大腿内部的肌肉绷出很好看的肌肉线条，不用去摸也知道那里和小腿相贴的地方一定全渗了一层汗、摸上去手感滑腻。

等扩张准备做好后我拿出为了今天特别准备的小玩具，据说某些人会因为被怪物在体内产卵而产生莫名的、有些诡异的性快感，对于我的德国人会不会有这样的性癖好，今天所做的一切就是一个完美的初体验。

我的对他的体贴体现在产卵器的选择上，那是最为小巧的一款，可用长度不过13cm，可内置的卵也是只有最小号的三枚，希望我的球星能好好接受这三枚怪物的卵。

用润滑剂涂遍产卵器凹凸不平的表面，我抵着穴口直直插进去，他挣扎着，发出怒骂，质问我那些是什么东西，我爱惜地用吻回答了他的问题。

手上推进的动作持续着，产卵器插入不到10cm，他已经开始发出被满足的声音，我能想象到当他又紧又热的甬道被胀满、摩擦时候的快感，厌恶又不得不咬进这根满足了他的假阴茎，光靠想象都差点让我射出来。

我抓住根部抽插着，他拱起身体想要逃避怪物的假阴茎带来的快感，但我走到了另一边，解开自己的裤子抓着他的头发把我的性器塞进了他那张不停叫骂呻吟的小嘴里。

他的口腔一如既往的美好，每当我顶到里面，那里的软肉都在一下一下收缩着取悦我。他真是天生的婊子。

我抽出来用龟头摩擦他的薄唇。

“嗯，唔——停下来，停下来……”他的叫床声都比平时的听上去要脆弱。

泡过热水、开始拉丝的卵被一枚一枚通过产卵器放置在他的身体里。

这款产卵器直径最小，卵的推进也有不小的阻力，我把手指插到最里面，确定三枚卵已经完全进入他饥渴的肠道，那些开始融化的、拉丝的透明卵蛋一枚枚挤开柔软的肠肉，乖乖地待在妈妈的体内。

我的德国人已经濒临高潮：“那是什么……”他满脸潮红，我趁他开口说话的机会再度插了进去，这次只插了一半，他柔软的舌根和舌面滑过我的马眼，啧啧啧地吮吸。

我玩够了，离开他湿热的口腔到身下去观察他的后穴。那里已经渗出粘稠的明胶液，积在穴口，他一动就挤出一滩，在桌面上湿了一大片亮晶晶的水液。

“我亲爱的妈妈，被产卵的感觉如何？”我问他。

他不回答我，只是像鱼一样大张开嘴巴喘气。

能猜到在冰箱里冷冻过的卵在体内的触感不太美妙。但我相信他之后一定会爱上这个感觉。

我将手掌贴向他的小腹，稍微用力下压掌心，另一只手也插进他身体里摸索半融化的卵。他剧烈地挣扎起来，但被皮质手铐阻止了动作。

“你真的好棒，第一次就接受了三枚卵。”

手掌摸索着他收紧的小腹，试图从那里摸到卵的存在，然而很可惜什么都没有感觉到，小号的卵实在是太小了，如果可以下次我希望我心爱的球星可以试着接受中号的卵蛋，满足我的愿望。

我勾住他的舌头吻够了他才放开，这时他的后穴已经被微凉的明胶液溢满了，淌了半桌，粘稠度正好的、融化的明胶甚至滴在了地板上。

手指能摸到最外面的卵小了一大圈，我掰开他的双腿扶着性器准备插进去一起感受卵的存在。

“亲爱的，下次不如为我怀孕吧。”

现在是梅苏特最美味的时候了。

 

 

 

 

End.

 

变态行为

By：一号机


End file.
